There have been many attempts to reduce the cost of construction of homes and similar structures both as respects cost of materials and cost of labor. In a U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,991, to Kustusch, issued Feb. 16, 1971, there is disclosed a self-supporting building structure utilizing module panels for inner and outer panels horizontally spaced by rigid spacer means and vertically stacked to create a structural load bearing wall. Another patent directed to a similar wall construction, and especially the corner structure, has issued to Maschhoff, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,520, dated Feb. 28, 1984.
In connection with all structures, the problem of energy conservation has become critical. Heat loss in the cold weather and cooling in the hot weather are problems which are facing all designers of domestic or commercial buildings.
The present invention is directed to an assembly in connection with modular construction which will provide effective insulation for spaced wall construction utilizing the hollow wall adaptation or the filled wall wherein standard or lightweight aggregates are used.
It is an object to provide insulation panels which are compatible in size with the modular elements used in the wall construction and which are retained in position by the spacer restraining elements or grills utilized in the basic wall construction.
It is a further object to provide light easily handled panels which can be installed manually with no adhesions and no special hardware or nailing. A further object is the provision of an insulation assembly which can be applied with equal facility on the inside or outside panels depending on the special requirements of the structure in question.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.